


So Young and Carefree

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Stay Gold [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Scott decide it's time to tell everyone they're together, starting with Stiles' brothers Derek and Liam. Things don't go as they planned, and it turns out they weren't exactly being as sneaky as they thought they were.





	So Young and Carefree

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Outsiders AU in which Stiles is Sodapop and Scott is Steve. It takes place during the events of my story [Seize Upon That Moment Long Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269503/chapters/33016083). It might be best to read that first since certain things are referenced, but I'll point the important ones out in the end notes if anyone wants to know without reading it and still read this. For other reference: Liam is Ponyboy and Derek is Darry. Talia adopted Stiles and Liam.
> 
> Title comes from [Stay Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3QhA2WiyFI) by Stevie Wonder.
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any feel free to let me know and I'll get them fixed.

“Do you think they’re going to find out?” Scott asks.

“Honestly I’m just surprised they haven’t figured it out yet,” Stiles grins.

He grabs Scott by his shirt and pulls him closer, and in for a hungry kiss. Scott groans and backs him further into the wall. He easily sinks into the kiss, matching the pace Stiles has set. Sometimes he’ll take over, slowing the kiss down, and reminding Stiles that they don’t have to hurry.

“Soda,” Scott pulls back to look at him. He’s wearing a familiar pout that has Stiles sighing and leaning his head back against the wall. He knows this isn’t going to be a short conversation.

“What?” Stiles asks, his fingers twitching where they’re still resting against Scott’s hips. Whether it’s from the need to bring Scott closer, or for a cigarette. Maybe both.

“It was your idea to keep this quiet,” Stiles reminds him.

“I know. But…”

“What?”

“Maybe I’m tired of hiding,” Scott sighs. “It’s not as if they’ll care. And things have settled down. It’s a good time.”

Stiles can’t disagree. The whole reason he agreed to keep it quiet was because this thing between them started, or more like escalated, when things were still bad with the Socs. But now they have a truce of sorts. There hasn’t been a fight in weeks. If there was ever a good time to tell everyone, this was it.

“Okay,” Stiles says. “But we tell Derek and Pony first.”

“Of course,” Scott smiles, resting his forehead against Stiles’. “Did you want to do it alone?”

Stiles thinks about it, running over different scenarios in his head. He can’t really think of a reason for Scott not to be there. In fact, it would probably be easier with him there. He shakes his head. “No, I want you there.”

Scott kisses him softly, each brush of lips a reminder that Scott is here, and that he loves him. It helps ease some of the tension he’s been feeling. He doesn’t want to leave. He wants them to stay here, safe in this bubble together. But he knows they can’t. Derek most likely has dinner almost ready, and Stiles had said he’d be home.

“We need to go,” Stiles mumbles against Scott’s lips.

Scott sighs, brushing their noses together as he pulls back, “I know.”

“I think Derek said something about cake,” Stiles says, laughing happily when Scott speeds up his steps to the point his almost pulling Stiles along. “Slow down there buddy. It’s not as if the cake is going anywhere before dinner. You know how Derek is.”

“A little cake before dinner never hurt anyone,” Scott mutters, but he slows his pace.

“Only your appetite,” Stiles teases, leaning in to place a kiss to his cheek.

If Scott is surprised by the open affection he doesn’t show it. He just rolls his eyes, “Cake is the best of the food groups.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not even a food group at all,” Stiles says. He laughs again when Scott attempts to elbow him in the ribs. “I’m just saying. I might have dropped out of high school, but I don’t remember seeing cake anywhere on the food pyramid.”

“It’s on mine,” Scott says, dropping Stiles’ hand in favor of slinging his arm across Stiles’ shoulders. “At the very top. For most important meal of the day.”

“If you’re not careful, that most important meal of the day will catch up to you.”

He pokes at Scott’s ribs, and then takes off running towards the house, and then up the steps to the door. He can hear Scott yelling indignantly as he comes after him. He’s barely made it inside when Scott tackles him to the floor. He leans in, his hot breath hitting Stiles’ skin and making him shiver.

“Take it back,” Scott speaks lowly. “I’m not getting fat.”

“Well…”

Scott presses him down further into the wood floor, “Does this feel like me getting fat to you?”

Stiles grins at him over his shoulder, “Well you are heavier than you used to be.”

When Scott’s eyes widen and his grip goes slack, Stiles chuckles and turns over onto his back. He brings a hand up to Scott’s bicep and squeezes, “Or maybe it’s just muscle.”

“You know it is,” Scott says, looking pleased with himself.

Stiles uses Scott’s distraction to flip them until he’s straddling Scott, “You’re not the only one that’s got some muscle Scotty.”

Scott grins and trails his fingers lightly across Stiles’ chest, “Don’t I know it.”

Stiles almost jumps when he hears a throat clearing nearby. He’d forgotten where they were for a moment. He lifts his head to find Derek watching him from the kitchen, one eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face.

“Dinner’s ready,” he says. “Or were you two going right for desert?”

“I wouldn’t mind dessert,” Scott whispers, low enough for Stiles to hear, as he moves his hand up and pinches Stiles’ nipple through his shirt.

Stiles stumbles backwards and to his feet, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. It’s only saved by Liam, who is looking at Stiles like he’s concerned for his sanity. Stiles can’t blame him. He hears Scott laugh and turns to glare at him.

“That’s not funny!”

“It kind of is,” Scott says. He lets Liam help him to his feet.

Stiles feels his face heat up further when he hears Derek mutter, “Jesus, I was talking about the cake,” before returning to the kitchen.

“I’ll take cake!” Scott calls after him. He takes off after Derek, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Stiles. “I told you it’s one of the food groups.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “That doesn’t prove anything!”

“That might not,” Liam says, grinning over at him. “But that,” he gestures at where Scott and Stiles had just been on the floor. “That proves a whole lot.”

“You knew?”

“Soda, I swear the whole neighborhood probably knows,” Liam tells him. “You two aren’t exactly the best at hiding it. We got a call a few weeks ago from old lady Dorris saying she heard she moaning like you were in pain in the park. And that Scott sounded the same.”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t _you?_ ”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times, and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He looks helplessly around the room, only see Derek and Scott watching them from the kitchen.

“You know you could have told us, right?” Derek asks, stepping closer to him. “We wouldn’t have cared. All we want is for you to be happy. And Scott clearly makes you happy.”

“There was a lot going on,” Stiles says. “It didn’t seem like a good time.”

“And it was my idea to keep it a secret,” Scott says. “Stiles agreed because I asked him to. We were still figuring things out and didn’t want to make a big deal of it. Not with all the shit going down with the Socs and then Mason and Theo.”

“But I always planned to tell you,” Stiles says. “In fact, we were coming home tonight planning to.”

“Well you certainly put it out there,” Derek says, the amused smirk appearing on his face again.

“Yeah we found out more than we probably needed to know,” Liam says.

Derek laughs and ruffles Stiles’ hair, “Now come on. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

“What are we having?” Stiles asks, following them into the kitchen.

“Does it matter?”

“I suppose not,” Stiles says. “You know I’ll eat it anyway.”

“It’s burgers and fries,” Scott says.

“Curly fries?” Stiles asks, standing up straighter to peek around Derek’s shoulders.

“Yes, Stiles, there are curly fries,” Derek says, stepping out of the way, and gesturing to the bowl on the table.

“Awesome,” Stiles grins. He takes his seat next to Derek and across from Liam, with Scott taking the seat on his other side. “I love curly fries.”

“We know.”

The other three laugh after they say the words together, earning an eye roll from Stiles. He grabs the bowl and pours some on his plate next to his burger, making sure to leave enough for everyone else. Derek has the ketchup, lettuce, pickles, mustard, onions, and tomatoes already on the table for the burgers.

Stiles dresses his burger, barely able to fit the top bun on again after he has everything on it. He takes a huge bite and groans as the flavor hits him.

“This is great, Der!”

“Thank you,” Derek says, watching him in amusement. He turns to Scott, “And you want to kiss that?”

“Hey!” Stiles says indignantly. “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent kisser.”

“Well at least that big mouth is good for something, I guess.”

Next to him, Scott starts wheezing, and Liam whispers, “Oh my god.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Derek says, his face turning a nice shade of pink. He stabs at the salad his has in front of him. Only Derek would eat a salad with a burger. “I just… You know what? Never mind. Let’s forget I said anything.”

It’s silent for a moment as they go back to eating. A few minutes later Scott speaks up, “Well he’s not wrong.”

Derek and Liam groan, and Stiles starts coughing, turning to him with wide eyes. Scott just winks.

“Can we just agree not to talk about sex at the dinner table, please?” Liam asks, looking a little pale. “Or anyplace. Ever.”

Derek pats him on the back, “Sure, Pony.”

“I think we can manage that,” Stiles agrees, then turns a mischievous grin on Derek. “At least until Theo gets out of jail. Then it’s fair game.”

Derek points a finger at him, “Don’t you dare.”

Liam sighs, “You two are the worst. I’m never letting you know if I ever date anyone.”

“Probably a smart move,” Scott agrees.

Stiles elbows him lightly, “Don’t encourage him to keep secrets.”

“Fine,” Liam says. “You can know if I’m dating, but just not who. And you won’t be meeting anyone I date until we’re married and you can’t scare them off.”

Derek grins, “That sounds completely reasonable.”

“Who are you planning to date, Pony?” Stiles asks him.

Liam shrugs, and goes to open his mouth, but Derek cuts in, leveling him with a long look. “Nobody because you’re still too young. And you should be focusing on school.”

“I’m fourteen! You all dated when you were fourteen!”

“Derek didn’t,” Stiles says. “He didn’t date until he was sixteen.”

“Yeah he was too worried about football and his books,” Scott says.

“And _Theo_ ,” Stiles says, smirking over at his brother.

Derek picks up a fry and throws it at Stiles, who manages to easily catch it in his mouth. Derek shakes his head and points a finger at him, “That’s enough from you. The point is, relationships aren’t always easy. I’m not saying you can’t have fun, but you should also be focusing on yourself.”

“I can agree with that,” Stiles says, nodding his head. “Self-love is important too. Isn’t it, Derek?”

Derek tilts his head back and looks at the ceiling, “What is with you tonight?”

“I think he wants to annoy you enough that you’ll tell him to get lost so he can spend time with Scott,” Liam says.

“I would never,” Stiles says, putting a hand to his heart.

“Is that what you were doing?” Scott asks him.

“Nah, we’re hanging out after dinner no matter what,” Stiles tells him. “And Derek’s been just as bad.”

“You all have,” Liam says. “You’re bad influences.”

“I’m offended by that statement,” Scott says. “I’m an excellent influence.”

“At exactly what not to do maybe,” Derek says.

“It’s rude to be rude to your guest at dinner, Derek.”

Derek shrugs, “I’m not being rude. Just speaking the truth. And you’re hardly a guest at this point. You come and go as you please without knocking and eat our food and use our couch. The only thing you don’t two that these two do is help clean up. Even when the mess is yours.”

“Which is Derek’s way of saying we love having you here,” Stiles says, resting his chin on Scott’s shoulder.

“I know Derek well enough by now not to take offense to that,” Scott says. “And to show I _am_ a good influence I’ll even help out with the dishes tonight. I can’t have you going back to my mom telling her I’m not respectful.”

“I’d never break her heart like that,” Derek says. “I like your mom too much.”

Stiles knows that Derek’s respect for Melissa is one of the main reasons he even let Scott hang around in the first place. Though he has grown on him by now. Derek still likes to give him shit. But he does that with everyone.

Scott keeps his word and starts picking up after dinner. Stiles waves Derek and Liam out of the room and helps him. “You two go on. We got this.”

“Do you think he wants something?” Stiles hears Derek asking Liam.

“Probably some time alone in the house this weekend,” Liam says.

“That wouldn’t hurt!” Stiles calls out to them.

“I suppose we could go see a movie,” Derek says, earning a surprised “really?” from Liam.

Stiles grins over at Scott, knocking their shoulders together, “Hear that? We’re going to have the house to ourselves.”

Scott grins back, and hands him a plate to dry, “It will be nice to actually have a bed.”

“Just make sure to wash the sheets!” Liam calls from the living room.

“Who said it was our bed?” Stiles calls back.

There’s a beat of silence, before Derek calls back, serious as ever. “You try that on me, and you just wait until Theo gets back little buddy.”

Liam lets out a petulant whine, “But it’s my bed too!”

“We might have to look into getting a cot,” Derek suggests.

“I don’t see why I have to get pushed to a cot.”

“I never said it was for you,” Derek says.

Stiles shakes his head, “I think this is a conversation for later.”

Stiles startles when a hand lands on his shoulder, and then Scott is leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Do you want to sneak out?”

Stiles is about to tell him they still have the dishes to finish, but when he looks down, it’s to see they’re already done. Scott must have finished when Stiles was distracted. He looks to the living room, and then towards the kitchen window. It’s been a while since he had to crawl out of it.

“Do you think we’ll fit?” Stiles whispers back.

Scott raises eyebrow, “They’re still arguing in there. We could easily slip by.”

Stiles grins, and lets Scott takes his hand as the two duck down and make their way behind the couch, towards the door. Stiles is grateful it doesn’t creak as Scott opens it and the two sneak out. He thinks they’ve made it, but as they reach the bottom step, Derek’s voice reaches them, “Just try not to wake Pony when you come back in, will ya?”

“Okay Der!”

Scott laughs and starts pulling Scott past the fence and then down the street. “Where are we going?” Stiles asks him.

“My house,” Scott says, grinning over at him. “My mom is working.”

As Scott leads him into the house, and into his bedroom, all the while placing heated kisses along his neck, Stiles makes a mental not to call Derek later and tell him he might not be home at all tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Seize references include Theo being in jail for holding up the clerk at gunpoint, and Theo and Derek's developing relationship. This takes place during the last chapter of Seize, a couple months before Theo gets out of jail.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
